


[Podfic] If This Is A Family Reunion, I Wasn't Invited

by regonym



Category: The Sandman, Umbrella Academy
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crossover, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-29
Updated: 2010-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-03 12:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regonym/pseuds/regonym
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic for '<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/55945">If This Is A Family Reunion, I Wasn't Invited</a>' by novembersmith.</p><p>“Careful,” a voice said, and Allison closed her mouth, startled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] If This Is A Family Reunion, I Wasn't Invited

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at amplificathon, [here.](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/411025.html)

## Streaming

(Mobile users, please stream by clicking [here](http://regonym.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Crossover%20-%20Umbrella%20Academy%20-%20Sandman%20-%20If%20This%20Is%20A%20Family%20Reunion,%20I%20Wasn%27t%20Invited%20by%20Novembersmith.mp3).) 

## Duration

8 min 

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://regonym.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Crossover%20-%20Umbrella%20Academy%20-%20Sandman%20-%20If%20This%20Is%20A%20Family%20Reunion,%20I%20Wasn't%20Invited%20by%20Novembersmith.mp3) | **Size:** 3 MB 
  * [M4B](http://regonym.parakaproductions.com/audiobooks/Crossover%20-%20Umbrella%20Academy%20-%20Sandman%20-%20If%20This%20Is%20A%20Family%20Reunion,%20I%20Wasn't%20Invited%20by%20Novembersmith.m4b) | **Size:** 3 MB 

| 

cover created by regonym  
  
---|---


End file.
